Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to high-speed, high-density electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. It is generally easier and more cost effective to manufacture a system on several printed circuit boards that are then joined together with electrical connectors. A traditional arrangement for joining several printed circuit boards is to have one printed circuit board serve as a backplane. Other printed circuit boards, called daughter boards, are connected through the backplane.
A traditional backplane is a printed circuit board with many connectors. Conducting traces in the printed circuit board connect to signal pins in the connectors so that signals may be routed between the connectors. Other printed circuit boards, called xe2x80x9cdaughter boardsxe2x80x9d also contain connectors that are plugged into the connectors on the backplane. In this way, signals are routed among the daughter boards through the backplane. The daughter cards often plug into the backplane at a right angle. The connectors used for these applications contain a right angle bend and are often called xe2x80x9cright angle connectors.xe2x80x9d
Connectors are also used in other configurations for interconnecting printed circuit boards and even for connecting cables to printed circuit boards. Sometimes, one or more small printed circuit boards are connected to another larger printed circuit board. The larger printed circuit board is called a xe2x80x9cmother boardxe2x80x9d and the printed circuit boards plugged into it are called daughter boards. Also, boards of the same size are sometimes aligned in parallel. Connectors used in these applications are sometimes called xe2x80x9cstacking connectorsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmezzanine connectors.xe2x80x9d
Regardless of the exact application, electrical connector designs have generally needed to mirror trends in the electronics industry. Electronic systems generally have gotten smaller and faster. They also handle much more data than systems built just a few years ago. To meet the changing needs of these electronic systems, some electrical connectors include shield members. Depending on their configuration, the shields might control impedance or reduce cross talk so that the signal contacts can be placed closer together or carry higher speed signals with the required signal integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,259 entitled High Speed, High Density Electrical Connector, to Stokoe et al. is an example of a shielded connector. The assignee of that patent, is Teradyne, Inc. sells a product known as VHDMe. Another example of a high speed, high density connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,076 entitled Connector with Egg-Crate Shielding, to Cohen, et al. The assignee of that patent sells a product known as GbX(copyright). A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,822 to McNamara entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical Connector.xe2x80x9d The assignee of that patent sells a product known as NexLev(copyright).
It would be highly desirable to increase the speed or density of such a connector.
With the foregoing background in mind, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved high speed, high density connector.
To achieve the foregoing object, as well as other objectives and advantages, separable contacts are made to increase the current flow through portions of the shield members. The preferred embodiment uses multiple beams. In one embodiment, the beams are formed to provide current flow in opposite directions in opposing beams.
In the preferred embodiment, the contacts are formed in a shield member that has a projection. The beams are attached to the shield member at different locations to provide multiple current paths through the shield member, thereby increasing current flow through the projection.